Calla Emeraldblade
Calla is a warrior princess and supporting heroine in the Soul Calibur series. History Calla was once a princess of an unnamed kingdom. When she was 12, Nightmare took it over, and overthrew her, she barely escaped from losing her soul to him. She has been plotting since that day to reclaim her kingdom and save her people. When she was 16, she heard about Soul Calibur and went on a quest to claim it so that she, and her allies, could help her take back her kingdom. Eventually though, Soul Calibur tried to take control of her body, so she confronted the spirit and defeated it. Later, when she was 20, she was granted another spirited sword called Soul Bringer. Unlike Soul Calibur, the spirit in this sword was willing to assists her (it too was also female). Eventually she, Siegfried, and a few other allies she made led a rebellion against Nightmare to free her kingdom. It was successful, but many of her allies were killed. Thanks to her virtuous heart, she was granted immortality by Soul Bringer. Her kingdom though eventually ceased to exist when Nightmare attacked it once more again years later, she was the sole survivor of the invasion. To this day, she has been fighting alongside friends against The Azure Knight. Appearance Appearing around age 20, Calla has long blonde hair, reaching all the way down to her waistline, which she usually keeps down or wears in a braided ponytail. Her skin is slightly tanned and her eyes are a bright green. She has a slender figure and a pair of white, angel wings on her back, which gives her the ability to fly. Her clothing consists of a strapless green underdress covered by a white, transparent dress made of silk with one strap on her right shoulder, which has a lily. A long white and blue sash hangs around her right shoulder as well. Her dress also as a long skirt reaching all the way to the floor, covering her feet, which only appear when she walks. She wears a matching pair of High-heeled sandals with the dress. She wields a large green greatsword called Soul Bringer, which contains a female spirit at an emerald jewel which is located at the hilt. Personality Calla is quite serious but also very friendly and kind-hearted, and has a philanthropic view of humankind. She tends to spend her time hanging out with friends whenever she is not busy. She can be quite regal at times, but outside of that, she acts a bit more casual. She is also very determined in battle, always presenting an upper realistic or even optimistic view in dangerous situations and does not give up. She ultimately believes that a villain's "Arrogance leads to their demise." Powers Calla has various powers she has gained from her sword Soul Bringer and other sources: * Flight: Angel wings granted from Soul Calibur after defeating Nightmare, they allow her to fly long periods of time at speeds over 70 mphs. * Immortality: Makes Calla unable to die and lives forever, a special gift rewarded to her by Soul Bringer after she broke free of Soul Calibur's influence. * Cryokinesis and Frigokinesis (Ice Powers): Gained from Soul Calibur, Calla is able to reduce kinetic energy in atoms, resulting in reduced temperature. It allows her to control, generate, and absorb ice. One of her most powerful attacks is an ice chasm, which is contributed to this ability. * Naturakinesis (Life Powers): Unlike the ice powers, it allows her to manipulate and animate plant and wild life. One of her signature attacks that contributes to this power is to fire green firebolts, which are different from fire as they have no effects to her allies and are very harmful and effective on her enemies. * Healing: Soul Bringer gave Calla this power after she obtained the sword. Calla is able to fire sparks of light that, upon hitting whomever they touch, heals their injuries. Calla can also use this power simply by touching her allies, as well as heal herself. Relationships Over the years, Calla has made many friends and enemies, the following is a list of some of the relationships she has with others. Friends and Allies * Aphrodite/Soul Bringer: Aphrodite is basically the maternal figure to Calla, as well as a mentor, and thus Calla shares the closest bond with her than any other individual. Because of this (and the tragic incident with Nightmare neutralizing the Olympian Gods), Aphrodite has sworn to protect Calla as well as innocent individuals with her life, to the point that she has given her "daughter" the gift of immortality to counter Nightmare's misanthropic views. * Siegfried: The protagonist of the Soul Calibur series was befriended by Calla when the two learned that they had strong animosities against both Nightmare, Soul Edge, and the fact that Soul Calibur had manipulated both of them. Upon her convincing words, Siegfried was willing to assist Calla against her long-term struggle against the Azure Knight, the Cursed Sword, and the Spirit Sword. * Preston Garvey: Senior Officer of the Commonwealth in an alternate timeline and Calla Emeraldblade's love interest, both he and Calla believe that helping and protecting the innocent one of the essential rules of being a hero. Both have philanthropic intentions on making the world a better place. * Angie Diaz: Calla's right-hand woman in her adventures and battles, following the death of her husband Rafael and the disappearance of her son Marco. Calla offered to help her find him and properly trained her for battle. Since then, the two have been good friends. * Demoman: The crazy (and somewhat sociopathic) Scottish demolitions mercenary share a liking for their melee weapon of choice: a greatsword. While usually independent of her, the Demoman does occasionally shows strong respect for Calla. * Leni Loud: the second oldest child and purest of the Loud siblings, she is Calla's best friend as both have liking for fashion taste, and both are Pure Good. After the deaths of 8 of her 10 siblings, Leni has since taken up combat alongside Calla and her allies in search for her sister Lori and her brother Lincoln. * Star Butterfly: The Princess of Mewty from another dimension, Calla likes Star due to her likely of battling the Forces of Evil. Like Angie Diaz, she joined Calla's forces to find her best friend and love interest Marco. * Cala Maria: A giant mermaid from Inkwell Isle, Cala Maria joined forces and quickly befriended Calla following the disappearance of her love interest Mugman. She often participates in adventures involving the water or sea. * Kendall Perkins: the most elegant and one the former smartest student in Mellowbrook, Kendall befriended Calla after learning that her love interest Kick Buttowski went missing following an attack by Nightmare's forces. Despite being hot-heated and arrogant, she proves to be a versatile assest for Calla and her allies. * Pacifica Northwest: the redeemed daughter of the richest family in Gravity Falls, she joined Calla and her friends in battling Nightmare after learning that her own parents began supporting and sponsoring Nightmare's forces, much to her protests. She has since renounced herself from her family and believes that the Pines and Calla's forces were closer to her than her parents ever were. * Disgust: Despite being an emotion for Riley Anderson, the sassy, green emotion is brought to reality thanks to the powers of Soul Bringer, although the two of them share different likings, Disgust shares a warm relationship with Calla and actually likes her sense of fashion. * Elsa the Snow Queen: Calla frequently spends time with the young queen. Sometimes, when Elsa has time off, she tends to go on adventures and trips with Calla, sometimes bringing along her sister Anna as well. * Pyro: Calla does not interact much with this schizophrenic entity, mainly due to its destructive and unpredictable behavior. However, Pyro considers Calla to be a friend to some degree. * Fire LEO-04 Rynex: The starfighter from the Galaxy Federation was restored by Aphrodite, and comes into assistance occasionally when Calla is in trouble. * Vic Viper: The starfighter assists Calla occasionally in her struggles with Evil, sometimes alongside the Rynex simultaneously. * Gardevoir: Calla's first Pokemon. She was raised since she was a Ralts by Calla and Aphrodite after her soul was nearly taken by Nightmare. Since then she has stood by Calla's side. Eventually she gave birth to a female Ralts (now a Kirlia), whom she raises in the midst of Calla and Aphrodite's struggle against Nightmare. She is unique to most Gardevoir as she wears a necklace with an emerald at the center of it. * Kirlia: The daughter of Calla's Gardevoir, she shares a strong bond with Calla and her mother. She always stays with her mother whenever a conflict arises. * Sibella: A student and vampire at Grimwood's School for Ghouls, Sibella is a close friend and follower to Calla, often providing varieties of support such as vampiric and sonokinetic attacks to her in battle. * Rosalina: The adoptive mother of Lumas, Rosalina is a recurring ally and good friend of Calla, who shares the identical personality trait of serenity and calmness as well as the possible trait of immortality (she doesn't seem to age). Rosalina also tends to act as Call's second-in-command in times of intense battle. * Hornet: Recently, Calla met this warrior while visiting to Arendelle one day, although the two of them don't really know much about each other, they may start to warm up soon, as they share many things in common, although neither of them share romantic feelings for each other. * Cynthia: The champion of the Shinnoh region, Cynthia was defeated by Calla's Gardevoir and has since been one of Calla's closet friends ever since. She is very pleased that Calla has a strong bond with her first pokemon and is even more pleased that she was able to help her Gardevoir start a family when it gave birth to its first child. * John Silver: a pirate that went rogue after learning the true meaning of friendship, John Silver is a formidable ally to Calla's forces. * Sub-Zero: a cold, but good-at-heart member of the Lin Kuei. Sub-Zero is a powerful assest to Calla and her friends. Although often times lethal to his opponents, Calla generally encourages him to refrain from killing them unless they are Pure Evil. * Heavy: The Russian brute respects Calla originally through misconception because he originally thought she liked the stuff of actual brutal combat. He later came to his senses that she was rather adventurous, but is still willing to join in certain battles that involves her friends. * Engineer: The most "kind-hearted" of the mercenaries, Calla is very fond of Engineer's effective use of resources in times of crisis and is quite fond of his funny, but sometimes accurate counter-statements towards villains (e.g. Nope). * Rayona: A female Revonnahgander from the planet Revonnah, Rayona is very fond of Calla, being that she was eager to get away from her relatively boring culture of her home planet and become more adventurous. * Anna: Elsa's younger sister is also a good friend to Calla. She likes spending time with the queen's younger sister whenever she gets the chance. * Farkas: The muscle of the Companions from Skyrim has a hobby of traveling alongside Calla on her adventures, the two also share the fact that both wield greatswords and are kind-hearted. * Sofia: Calla tends to get along well with the young princess of Enchancia and is a good friend to her, as she likes to spend time with her whenever she wants to have fun. * Amber: Unlike Sofia, Amber doesn't spend as much time with Calla as her younger step-sister; however, she still considers Calla a friend and spends time with her and Sofia whenever she has free time. * Breylna Maryon: A student studying Conjuration at the College of Winterhold, she tends to travel with Calla frequently on her adventures. The two have similarities including the fact that they use magic powers, although Calla can't conjure up any atronachs unlike Breylna as she does not have any Conjuration powers. * Vilkas: Farkas's twin brother, he is the brains of the companions and a good friend of the Princess. He sometimes follows Calla on her adventures as well. * Alea the Huntress: A skilled Archer and member of the Companions, Alea follows Calla on her adventures on occasion she tends to be a very helpful when it comes to distant enemies. * Ria: Another member of the companions, this woman is skilled at using a sword and shield. She follows Calla whenever she has the chance to. * Starfire: Calla and Starfire share many traits in common: both are optimistic, both can fly, both can fire a barrage of green energy projectiles as a power, and both view humans with a positive outlook (despite Starfire being an alien). Starfire is almost like a sister to Calla. Enemies *'Nightmare': Calla's main nemesis. A misanthropic entity set out to conquer the world and destroy peace and innocence and spread evil across it, killing anyone who opposes him. Calla, as well as Aphrodite, consider him to be a true example of Pure Evil, and have since vowed to stop him from accomplishing his goals and attempt to eliminate him once and for all for the evil, unredeemable deeds he has caused. She claims that each encounter she has with him proves to always turn into a battle for the fate of her (and her friends') life. *'Soul Edge': The Cursed Sword is seen by Calla as a primary source of Pure Evil, like Nightmare, she wishes to put and end to its evil intentions. *'Alduin': Originally the archenemy of the Dragonborn. He has since earned the animosity of Calla and her allies due to his identical views of humans that he shares with Nightmare: a wish to bring them to extinction. *'Astaroth': A henchmen to Nightmare, he is often sent by the Azure Knight to eliminate Calla. He proves to be quite a formidable (and arrogant) opponent to her, as each each time it seems he becomes stronger than her previous encounter with him. She despises the fact of him calling his opponents "weak" and "maggots". *'Soul Calibur/Elysium': Originally an ally of Calla, the Spirit Sword has since revealed its true colors to her and wishes to take full control of her body to "purify" the world and anything associated with the Cursed Sword (much like she did with Patroklos Alexander). Calla and Soul Bringer view Soul Calibur to be a fallen heroine. *'Toffee': Originally the enemy to Star Butterfly and her mother, in addition, he his now the enemy of Calla and her forces. Like Astaroth and Alduin, Nightmare considers Toffee a powerful assest due to his ability to regenerate severed limbs and seemingly come back from the dead. *'Scroop': A ruthless and murderous alien pirate that was once a "friend" of John Silvers, he was brought back to life by Nightmare to fight off Calla's forces. *'Prisma': A former ruler of the Mythic Isles and archenemy to Sofia the First, she wishes to cover not only the Mythic Isles with crystals, but also the Earth. Calla believes Prisma maybe a willing host to Soul Calibur due to their similar powers and intentions. *'Jasper': An upper ranking Homeworld Gem, Calla dislikes her due to her misanthropic and arrogant views and desire to conquer Earth. *'Blackfire': Starfire's evil sister. Like Nightmare and Alduin, she views humans as an inferior race to her own (something Calla, Aphrodite, Starfire, and even the Engineer do not take kindly). She is very arrogant and believes she is more powerful than her younger sister, yet Starfire has disproven this statement false numerous times. *'Ivy Valentine': Calla's on and off rival. Although Calla usually defeats her in combat, she often uses her sexual appearance to catch Calla and her allies off-guard. However intentions are not however identical to Nightmare or Elysium's, and she has assisted Calla in defeating Nightmare force's numorous times. (More Coming Soon) Category:Warriors Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Neutral Good Category:Angels Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bigger Good Category:Big Good Category:Pure Good Category:Philanthropes Category:Elementals Category:Immortals Category:Selfless Category:Nurturer Category:Honorable Category:Female Category:Princess Warriors